An initial step that must be taken during the construction of a new building is to determine the exact locations of the building corners and to mark these locations on the ground. Batter boards are commonly used for this purpose. Specifically, batter boards are constructed where the corners of a building are to be located and then rope or cord is strung between the batter boards to mark the perimeter of the building. The "control lines" are approximately level and once completed the batter boards and corresponding control lines provide a representation of the outer perimeter of the building to be constructed. A large number of batter boards are used during construction of most new buildings.
Batter boards are typically made from 2.times.4s that have been sharpened on one end and then driven into the ground with a sledgehammer. One or two wooden boards are then nailed horizontally between two vertical 2.times.4s. The horizontal members serve as an attachment point for the control strings. A typical corner would have an "L-shaped" batter board construction consisting of three vertical 2.times.4s and at least two horizontal wooden members. In this way, control lines can be attached to each of the wooden horizontal members and these control lines would intersect where the corner of a building is to be located.
There are several problems associated with the conventional method of assembling batter boards. Many of these problems are associated primarily with the vertical batter board members that are driven into the ground. First, one end of each vertical member must be sharpened to facilitate driving the vertical member into the ground. This sharpening evolution is very time consuming because a typical construction project uses many vertical batter board members. Second, the vertical members are often damaged or destroyed while being driven into the ground. This is because the blunt end of a vertical member deforms or splits as it is being repeatedly struck by a sledgehammer and because the member may hit a rock beneath the surface and splinter with continued pounding. Third, it is often difficult or sometimes even impossible to drive the wooden vertical members into hard ground. For these reasons, when conventional batter boards are no longer required, the vertical members are usually removed from the ground and thrown away because they have been damaged during installation. This practice adds costs to a construction project because lumber used to make the batter boards is wasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,046 there is disclosed a batter board design in which a horizontal tubular cross member is adjustably supported on a pair of vertical metal posts and on a pair of angle braces by a plurality of "J-shaped" mounting bolts secured at each end of the horizontal tubular cross member. A slide is mounted on the cross member between the two angle braces to serve as a tie point for the construction control lines.
In another batter board system, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,739 discloses a system in which two horizontal alignment members are supported by two vertical post members. The upper alignment member is fixedly connected to the two post members by a pair of end caps. The lower alignment member is slideably connected to the vertical post member by a pair of couplings. Also, a slide member to which a control string may be attached is connected to the lower alignment member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,480 discloses another batter board design in which a pair of pivotally connected rectangular frames are spread open 90.degree. and supported in this position by a plurality of stakes and a brace extending between the two rectangular frames. A line holder is slideably connected to the upper horizontal member of each frame.
As illustrated by the prior art, one approach used in the art to address the problems of conventional wooden batter boards is to propose an entirely new batter board construction. Typically, also as illustrated above, the new constructions proposed involve the use of metal batter board components and a plurality of special couplings and slides to construct a reusable batter board. But such designs also have disadvantages. For example, many such designs are cumbersome to use on a job site because they require a workman not only to keep track of a great many special components, e.g., J-shaped hooks, couplings, slide members, stakes, and braces, but also to assemble each of these various specially-designed components in the proper manner on the job site. Additionally, because a great many batter boards are generally used in each construction project, purchasing entire new metal batter board assemblies is expensive. Moreover, if any of the specially-designed components are ever lost or stolen--a distinct possibility in an outdoor construction site--then those components must be replaced by other specially-designed components and this replacement may delay construction.
It is the inventor's belief that previous attempts to address shortcomings in the conventional batter board art have failed to properly identify the problem. Specifically, it has been found that the problem with conventional batter board design is not that wooden 2.times.4s and nails are used as the materials. In fact, the widespread prevalence and continued use of these materials in batter board construction indicates that the conventional approach has many advantages. Perhaps the greatest of these advantages is that the conventional approach utilizes materials (2.times.4 lumber and nails) and tools (a hammer and a sledgehammer) that are well known in the construction industry, simple to use, and plentiful on a job site. Thus, the inventor has discovered that the problem is not that wooden 2.times.4s and nails are used to construct batter boards, but rather that these materials cannot be reused because the vertical 2.times.4 members are destroyed while being driven into the ground. Also, time is wasted sharpening points on the end of 2.times.4s used as vertical batter board members. Because conventional batter board materials cannot be readily reused on another construction site, time and money spent in procuring and assembling these materials is wasted. Thus, there is a need in the batter board art for a way to construct conventional wooden batter boards without destroying the boards in the process so that the boards can be reused in other construction projects.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reusable batter board system. This new way of constructing batter boards is effective regardless of ground type--i.e., it is effective in hard ground and in rocky soil, and this new way would eliminate the need to individually sharpen each vertical batter board member.
Another object is to provide this new method of assembling batter boards, which would not require the use of special tools which are not commonly found on construction sites or the use of elaborate assemblies that must be brought to the construction site in addition to the normal construction materials.